


Be Mine

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: Yugioh
Genre: A what if Scenario to It's In Your Eyes, F/M, Super sweet worthy, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: In It's In Your Eyes we find poor poor Ryou pass away, bringing everyone that loved and knew him great sadness and despair. But...what would happen if he didn't?Would there be any changes? Well time to find out, on this mystical day of love, we will see a world that could've been, but didn't.Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Spoilers lol Now for those confused on fanfiction.net, I uploaded a story called It's In Your Eyes where there's no magic, no crazy end of the world events, but a dear female Yugi trying to get through her sad past and find happiness. 
> 
> In that canon we have poor poor Ryou pass away at the age of eight. So I ask you lovely readers who know what i'm talking about...what do you think would've happened had he lived? 
> 
> If you want to read it to get an idea as to whats going on  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12367847/1/Be-Mine
> 
> Welp with that it's time to find out, age sixteen Ryou x Yugi ^+^ Enjoy~ I do not own Yugioh

Be Mine

_3rd P.O.V_

Tuesday, a day unlike most with the cool air warming up thanks to the sun peaking into the sky. A boy with white hair was running fastly out the door. There was no one to stop him, as he moved out of his parents house a year ago, and his brother has been in college the last few.

Most would've considered the quiet, shy boy to be lonely not having anyone living with him. However that was far from the truth, he had his best friend(and crush) and her grandfather to keep him company.

These days he barely went over to his own house with the exception of getting supplies. Finally at the old gameshop's door he panted and gasped for air. He wasn't much of a runner, and his immune system was utter crap, but he was far better then when he was little.

Instead of being polite and knocking, he gingerly opens the door.  **"I'm home!"**  An elder man with silver hair greets him with a smile. **"Welcome back Ryou~ Did you get what you needed?"**  The sly old man was grinning, feeling years younger as he watched young love take form.

Blushing Ryou stutters out his affirmative. Causing the elder to chuckle, glad for the events soon to be taking place. **"I wish you the best of luck lad."**  Before the sixteen year old could combust into flames Mr. Muto's granddaughter finally arrived.

Dressed in her school uniform, she comes down from the steps drying her still long damp hair. Blond, red and black intertwining with one another, the locks flutter down her back, but that wasn't what his hazel eyes was staring at(though he usually does.)  But it was her face.

Her eyes were like jewels, amethyst gems stared at him while her smile widened. **"Hey Ryou! Ready to get going?"**  The locket he got her so many years ago gleamed in the light. A smile of his own spread across his face. **"Yeah. Waiting on you!"**

Childishly the pair sticks their tongues at each other before laughing. Both said their goodbyes to Grandpa Solomon before grabbing their bags and going to school. Together they rush onto the street, not noticing a limo waiting at the stop light as they ran by.

 **"So did you hear we're getting a new student today?"**  Yugi shrugged, not really caring. **"I try not to keep up with the gossip."**  Ryou couldn't blame her, seeing how most of the gossip consisted of both him and her.

People haven't changed since they were in elementary school. Bullying, backstabbing, it just seemed to make ones day harassing those that are different. And seeing how Yugi and Ryou had hair so different from the typical blond, black and brown haired students...well...

To be honest school was absolute hell, but at least the two had each other, someone to trust, talk to and just find comfort in. It made the nightmarish eight hours of class a little bit better to handle.

 **"Hey if it isn't the freaks of the school?"**  Yugi lowered her gaze, sticking closer to Ryou, her friend frowning.  **"Come on Yugi, let's get to our lockers."**  Nodding in agreement they walk past the rude snickers and scowling expressions.

Grabbing their books from their lockers, they made a beeline for their seats. Luckily they got majority of their classes together this year. The bell rings and the homeroom teacher comes up, a smile on her face, giving the usual boring series of announcements.

Ryou was getting more and more anxious as the clock tick tocked on.  His mind was whirling, thoughts of confidence and doubt raged on.  Should he do this? Yugi was clearly able to notice her friends shift of moods, and though she whispered her concerns, he simply smiled at her, stating he was or would be fine.

Eventually the time he had been waiting so long for arrived. Lunch, together they once more went to their lockers.  **"Ryou, you've been acting really strange today, please tell me what's wrong."**  His expression softens at the short girl.

 **"There is s-something I do ne-need to talk to you about."**  Damn his stutter, his cheeks was reddening, he could feel it.  **"Wanna go to the usual spot?"**  With a small nod she follows him, purple orbs watching over his nervousness.

The pair walk past a group of boys, the one leading them having spiky hair.  **"Oh sorry."**  Yugi accidentally bumped him.  **"No problem."**   It was a court conversation between her and the tall stranger as they went about their way.

It seemed like an eternity before Ryou and Yugi were able to sigh in relief  on the rooftop. Taking out their lunches and marveling at their treasure. The boy sighs, inhaling and exhaling air, trying to muster up the courage.  **"Yugi?"** Her mouth was full so she hummed, acknowledging him.

Biting his lip, he reached into his school bag. Pulling out a silver and black heart shaped tin.  **"Th-this is for you!"**  He trembling hands hold it out for the girl, his cheeks burning.  There was no going back now.

All that could be heard was the howling wind as Yugi gently takes the container from him. Opening it she gasps in surprise. Inside was her favorite chocolates, roses of various colors were delicately positioned along the sidelines.  

In the center underneath the candies was a card, her duel monster designs were masterfully drawn, a question in a familiar gorgeous cursive handwriting. Her face was turning scarlet as she read the question out loud.

_**"Will you be my Valentine now and forever?"** _

Tears were swelling in her eyes, because hidden with the card was a beautiful ring. **"Ry...I"**  She was stunned, unable to reply. Roughly brushing the back of his hair he turns towards Yugi.

**"I know...we're both too young to get married, but Yugi-I-I love you! Ever since we were kids you were always there for me. You were the only one other then my brother that supported me and gave me hope when I had cancer. Through thick and thin I want to be with you."**

She sucks in a breath, taking in the sincerity of his words, this sweet angel of a man was asking her for marriage! Her heart was on a roller coaster, doing flips twists and spins as she regains her voice.

Ryou waited there, dread and hope fighting for dominance within his frame. This was such a huge leap for him. He and her weren't even dating! But when he spoke to his brother and Yugi's grandfather, they gave him the ultimate praise, telling him to go all the way and confess. Knowing she'd say yes.

With their help as well as the multiple small side jobs he had been doing for the year, he was able to afford the engagement ring. Now he sits there, waiting for some sort of response. His eyes widen in fear as tears ascended down her cheeks.  **"Yu-Kun I..."**

He was going to go and apologize, hating to make her upset, when she jumped into him. Wrapping her arms around him. **"Yes! Just-yes!"**  Her head nestled to his chest, causing him to sit there frozen.

 **"You-you SAID YES?!"**  He hugs her tight to him, both laughing in absolute glee. Ryou takes her face into his hands, kissing her deeply. Like two pieces of a puzzle they fit together perfectly.

When Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle all those years ago she had a wish. She wanted Ryou to be healthy and happy, and now? With him holding her close, professing his vows of love and loyalty, perfectly cancer free and hope shining in his glorious hazel gaze. Yugi felt her wish was granted.  **"I love you~"**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: KYYAAAAAAAA~ I DID IT And holy smokes is this ending so sweet and cute and ohhhh i'm crying! I'm sorry Yugi but this is not canon to It's In Your Eyes but You deserve all the love and happiness in the world!
> 
> Now this one shot was done for Valentines day, but as mentioned at the end of every author notes, i'm transfering stuff to this site!
> 
> If you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate the support we get for our work! Ok bye guys tchao for now~


End file.
